


Stay

by WasJustAReader



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Homecoming, Plot what plot? But for feelings/moments instead of smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: George and Alanna gradually fall back in to each other after her return to Corus in Lioness Rampant.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau & Buriram Tourakom, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau & George Cooper, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau & Thayet jian Wilima, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper, George Cooper & Eleni Cooper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This has no plot planned. Like, really none at all. I'm just attempting to at least semi-coherently string together a few moments. And they're not all written. So, like... apologies in advance if this first chapter stands alone for a while, but it was time to put what I do have somewhere other than my hard drive.

Alanna was once again falling asleep in her seat. She was curled up in the corner of a sofa in Myles’s library, contentedly letting the low buzz of conversation surround her as her friends chattered away. She was fairly certain George and Buri had been cheerfully yet passionately arguing over the best ways to hide knives on one’s person in formalwear a moment ago, but now George was leaning over the sofa and tucking a lock of Alanna’s hair behind her ear.

“Alright?” he murmured.

Alanna hummed an assent, snuggling deeper in to the cushions.

George chuckled and came around to sit beside her. “While Myles _is_ a man of taste, I do think there are better places than this sofa to sleep in this house. Perhaps even a bed, though it’s true my common-born self is rather out of my element in this fine abode,” he said, eyes twinkling.

Glaring sleepily, Alanna pushed at George’s thigh with a foot. “Comfortable here. Bed is far. Too much work.”

George stretched his hand out, palm up. “What about with some help?”

She considered the offer solemnly for a moment – the sofa _was_ comfortable, and even if she wasn’t truly listening it was nice to hear her friends talk and laugh around her – before a jaw popping yawn split her face and she shrugged in defeat. “Alright.” Probably better for her back to sleep in a proper bed anyway.

After saying their goodnights George shepherded her down the hall, one arm draped lightly across her shoulders as she leaned in to the warmth of his body. May in Corus was generally pleasant, but a cool rain had begun falling in the early evening, and part of Alanna suspected the memory of Chitral’s biting cold would never fully leave her bones.

“I thought you were awake enough to resent being carried, but perhaps I was wrong?” George teased as Alanna stumbled slightly while opening the door to her room.

“Shut up, the latch was stuck,” she muttered before stepping inside and promptly flopping face first on to the bed.

George just laughed as he coaxed her out of her dress and in to a nightshirt. “Come on, in you go,” he said, pulling a blanket up over her shoulders as Alanna wriggled down in to the bed.

She sighed contentedly and George bent to plant a kiss on her forehead before he turned to leave.

“Stay?” It was barely a whisper, but as it fell from her lips Alanna realized she meant it; that there was very little she wanted more in this moment than to fall asleep with George beside her.

Eyes closed, she heard George pause. She could imagine him running a hand through his hair and rocking slightly on his heels as he considered her request.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Mhmmm,” Alanna replied, voiced muffled by her pillow. “Missed you.”

Chuckling, George removed his tunic and toed off his boots. “I missed you, too, darlin’.”

Alanna fell asleep curled in to his chest, and it was the soundest sleep she’d had since returning to the city.

* * *

George woke to weak sunlight on his face and Alanna trying her best to slip out of his arms without disturbing his sleep.

“Mmph, ‘s’early” he groaned, tightening his hold on her.

“Sorry. Exercises. With Liam and Thayet and Buri. Go back to sleep,” Alanna replied, no longer subtle as she prised his arms apart and rolled out of reach on the big bed.

George watched with half-lidded eyes as Alanna dressed. Catching her eye in the mirror as she finger combed her hair he winked. She rolled her eyes, but George caught the faint blush that rose on her cheeks.

He stretched luxuriously and sat up. “Well, seein’ as my best reason to stay in bed’s leaving me, I may as well join the ranks of the living, too.”

“Oh, I see, I’m just some excuse to lay abed now, am I? I’m hurt, George. And here I thought you really cared,” Alanna teased, clutching her chest like a player in an alehouse charade.

Smiling, George shrugged and reached down to pick up his tunic and boots. “Well, go on and take your hurt out on someone else – knock the Dragon around a bit, that should make you feel better,” he prodded.

“Oh, hush you, or I’ll tell Buri. She’ll be delighted to have her already low expectations for men validated.”

At that George snorted and came to plant a gentle kiss on Alanna’s temple. “Enjoy your exercisin’, lass.”

Turning to go, George hesitated. One hand on the door, he turned back. Alanna was tugging on a pair of worn leather slippers, but when she felt his gaze on her she looked up.

“What? I was only teasing,” Alanna said, smirking. “I’m not _actually_ going to set Buri on you.”

“Have breakfast with me? After? We could go somewhere in the city; Alan could come out if you’d like. Probably safer that way anyway…” George trailed off, looking slightly bashful.

Alanna shrugged. “Alright. You’ll be about the house until then?”

George nodded. “I’ll be here. Tell Buri I hope to exceed her expectations.” And with a wink he was gone.

Alanna was left staring at the door, slightly bewildered. “Is he _courting_ me again?” she muttered as she huffed and headed down to the courtyard. A voice in her head (which sounded suspiciously like Thayet) chimed in with “Well, you _did_ technically sleep with him last night” before she pushed it away and began her warm-up stretches, greeting Buri and Liam and the real Thayet as she did so.

* * *

George strolled in to the kitchen, whistling. Elbows deep in bread dough, Eleni raised an eyebrow and dramatically craned her neck to look out the window. “I know you’ve your own work, but it’s been a long time since you’ve been about this house at this hour, George Cooper. The sun’s barely up. What’s afoot?”

Smirking, George pecked his mother on the cheek. “Can’t a man want to spend time with his dear old ma?” he asked sweetly.

“Humph, ‘old’ indeed,” Eleni retorted. “Wash your hands and come help me with this bread if you’re determined to linger.” Her words brooked no argument, but they were accompanied by a smile and she rolled her eyes as George acquiesced with an overdramatic bow.

“Alanna’s well then?” Mother and son had been shaping rolls in companionable silence for a while now, and the question startled George out of his own thoughts.

“Hmm?” he asked, slightly dazed.

“Alanna, she’s well? She looked exhausted last night, and you didn’t return after herding her to bed,” Eleni said, raising an eyebrow.

George snorted. “She’s a woman, ma, not a sheep. Nobody _herds_ Alanna anywhere.”

Eleni waved a flour coated hand idly, as if to say “Semantics!” and George chuckled.

“Aye, she’s fine. A deep sleep did her good. She’s doin’ her exercises with Liam and Thayet and Buri now. We’re taking a walk in to the city for breakfast after.”

“Oh, all four of you?” Eleni asked.

George sighed. “Just me an’ Alanna. Well, Alan, probably. Figured it’s best to keep a low profile, all things considered.”

Eleni hummed in response. “Yes, best indeed, I imagine. And what about you, did you sleep well?” she asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.

“Ma –” George began, exasperated, but Eleni cut him off with a smile and shake of her head.

“Ah, no, no. I wasn’t born yesterday, George. You’ve been moping for months now and I’m glad to see that change. The rest is truly none of my business, so all I’ll say is I hope you’re careful with her, love.”

George moved to rub a hand over his face, stopping short when he remembered its flour coating and settled for wiping both hands on a drying cloth draped over the chair beside him instead. “We slept, ma. That’s all.” He shrugged. “She asked me to stay, so I did. I’ve missed her."

Eleni’s eyes softened as she cleaned her own hands and came over to rest one on her son’s cheek. “I know you have. We all have, and I’m glad she’s home. With family. I’m glad for you both.”

George didn’t reply, but Eleni could see a faint flush rising on his ears.

“Tell her if she ever needs a bit of something to help her sleep, I’ve a fresh batch of tea made up. Nothing to knock her out, mind – I know she doesn’t like that – but a calming blend.”

“I will. Thank you,” George said, turning his head to kiss the hand still resting on his cheek.

Eleni nodded. “Now, shoo,” she said, glancing out the window at the climbing sun. “They’re usually finishing up about now, and you’re all floury.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess were still doing this. I still don't know where (if anywhere, tbh) it's *going*, but here we are.

“I stink.”

“I’m charmed,” George said with an easy smile, leaning against the doorframe and watching Alanna wipe sweat from her brow. She grimaced and rolled her eyes as Thayet swatted her backside with what George assumed was someone’s crumpled tunic.

“Have fun, you two,” the dark-haired woman said sweetly as she breezed past George and in to the house with a wink. Alanna scoffed, and George chuckled. The Saren princess was growing on him by the hour.

“I need to clean up, then we can go. I’ll be quick.”

“I’ll be here.”

* * *

True to her word, Alanna returned shortly and they set out in to the city.

They hadn’t discussed where exactly they were going, but both seemed to automatically gravitate toward the noise and chaos of the Lower City; past the high walls and flowering vines that marked the elegant homes lining the wide streets of Myles’s district, and in to the twisting, cramped lanes and alleys George called home.

“I don’t suppose we can go to the Dove…” Alanna trailed off, directing her gaze down the road that would lead them to George’s court.

“Best not. Not with everythin’ stirred up the way it is. You’re known there. Both by those who’d draw you a pint, and those who’d draw a knife on you.”

“And you’re not?” Alanna scoffed, crossing her arms.

George raised a brow pointedly, mirroring Alanna’s stance.

She groaned. “I know, I know. I’ve missed it is all. Let’s keep walking, then, I’m hungry.”

George watched her move off down the road for a moment before following. Her hair – longer than he’d ever seen it – was twisted and tied and tucked up under a cap, her chest bound. With her plain trousers and tunic, she could – and did, to the casual observer – pass as any common lad out about his business in the city.

She walked differently as Alan these days; motions somehow more fluid, unhurried. As Alanna she’d learned how to move through the world like it owed her something; not in the pompous way of nobility, but with a confidence she’d long since earned and finally believed she deserved. Alan blended in where Alanna forged a new path wherever she went.

“Are you coming or not? If I get to Ella’s before you, I’ll order all your favorite pasties and eat them myself,” Alanna called over her shoulder without breaking her stride.

Laughing, George jogged to catch up. “You wouldn’t dare,” he said, mock affronted.

Alanna smirked and shrugged. “Wouldn’t I?”

Now that, that wasn’t fair. All George wanted to do was kiss that smirk off her lips and then race to beat her at her own wager. And while George personally had no qualms with the appearance – or truly the experience, for that matter – of kissing a man, it probably wasn’t a wise way to draw attention to themselves just now. And he’d look fair silly running the two blocks to the pasty stall.

Instead, he clapped Alanna on the shoulder and smiled. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to arrive together, then, won’t we?”

* * *

Alanna thought she may have laughed more in the past hour with George than she had in the past month. And it was so _easy_. With just the two of them out walking the city she was able to just _be_. Alan or Alanna, it didn’t really matter; she was herself and she was home. She was still tired, and there was still Roger to deal with, and Jon’s coronation, and Claw, and Thom, and on and on and on. But for now, she was determined to enjoy this moment of reprieve.

They ate their pasties as George told her some of the more innocuous tales of intrigue from the Dove, and they browsed the crowded Lower City market stalls while Alanna told him about the time Buri had taught their travelling party a delightfully filthy drinking song that had made even Coram blush.

“It’s true! I’ve never seen him so red. It was incredible.”

“I’ll believe it when I hear it,” George countered, grinning.

Alanna demurred. “Well, certainly not now. I can’t scandalize the public like that! Simply not proper,” she said, straightening her shoulders and looking down her nose imperiously. “Besides, Buri does it best. Especially with some ale in her,” she added with a grin, relaxing her posture again.

George shrugged easily. “Alright, guess I’ll just have to trust you for now, eh? Though you better believe I’ll be asking Buri for a demonstration one day.”

“I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Naturally. Should we head back?”

Alanna didn’t reply immediately. She sighed, glancing around the bustling square wistfully for a moment.

“C’mon, we can take the long way ‘round,” George nudged, brushing his knuckles featherlight across her wrist as he jerked his head toward his intended route. “The way that loops back behind the farrier’s.”

Alanna nodded and they began the journey back toward the townhouse. Duty calls. 


End file.
